


【贡天】奶糖

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari
Summary: *成精设定，小狐狸X大黑熊，低潮期会控制不好力量，兽性增加*时间：S9八强赛之后
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem
Kudos: 19





	【贡天】奶糖

**Author's Note:**

> *成精设定，小狐狸X大黑熊，低潮期会控制不好力量，兽性增加
> 
> *时间：S9八强赛之后

01  
“你意思是我打得很烂吗？”

“那你觉得金贡打得很烂吗？”

“那你要我说什么？”

“这把是我打得不好啊，我不好意思啊，但是每个人总有打得好和不好的时候。”

“因为我打得不好你会生气我能理解，不管怎么说是我的问题。”

02  
拥抱的冲动和胜利的欢呼都随着下场的背影渐渐平息下来，复盘和争吵也都留在训练室的房间里。所有人都被赶回去睡觉了。

当门被轻敲了两下的时候，金韩泉躺在床上没有动，手机静静地放在枕头边没有亮，室内只有从窗帘缝里透过来的安静的街灯和微弱的月光。

就算是十点才吃晚饭钟爱夜色的西班牙人，这会儿也上了床。在这种时候，晋级四强的喜悦像是处在加速世界的拍立得，随着画面的定格飞快遗失了色彩，黑暗中的自责显得尤为突出，特别是对金韩泉这种性子的人的来说。

他的眼睛没有闭合，天花板再无趣的纹理也被来回扫描。精神上的倦怠远比肉体强烈，他的脑子这会儿不愿意运行，甚至指挥肌肉这种简单的活计也不乐意。

如果打得不好就退役吧——类似的念头在神经通路里来回打转。

“duo~duo~”

安静片刻后，又响起了敲门声，这回更加用力了一些，房间的空气短暂地流动了一下，很快恢复了波澜不惊的样子。 

金韩泉叹了一口气，拉了一把被子盖过头顶，装作无人存在的样子。

“duo。duo。”

敲门声更加急促了。

金韩泉在被窝里捂住了耳朵，温热却缺乏氧气的环境使得他更加昏沉，却没有办法隔绝持续不断的恼人的敲门声。

“西八!” 

他骂了一声，猛地坐起来，被子掀开一半，揉乱的头发像炸毛的狮子，连日来的苦闷此刻化成了对敲门者的怒火。他一边起身，一边摸到了床头柜上的眼镜，随意地把黑框压在脸上。

门终于等来了回应。

金韩泉堪堪拉好了浴袍的系带，一把拉开了门。走廊上的灯明明晃地亮着，门框像一道结界将房内与房外分割成两个世界。

半夜敲门，不是鬼便是精怪。

正倚靠在门上人，或者说顶着金棕狐狸耳朵的少年，似乎并不认为门在此刻就会轻易地被打开，身体的重量大半压在门板上，刷着手机里周更的漫画。突然打开的房门使他失去了平衡，瘦弱的身体趔趄了一下，摇晃在空中的手臂被金韩泉眼疾手快地拉住了，把小小一只整个拉进了他宽阔的怀里。

小崽子终于舍得洗头了。

无厘头的想法教金韩泉有些好笑，惯用的洗发水那股薄荷男香，一缕缕从黑色的吹得蓬松的软毛上攀上他的嗅细胞，轻柔地蹭出点好闻体验的愉悦冲动。

捏着的手感不如说是略有皮肉的骨骼，细巧极了，金韩泉甚至觉得用点力就能折断。欧洲的伙食真是糟糕——腻了。也不怪小孩又瘦了半分。

高天亮很快从调整好了姿势，推着金韩泉的肩膀，几步便跨入房内。灵活的脚就着轻薄的拖鞋一勾，门便又顺着力道缓缓关上了。

金韩泉这会儿再昏沉的脑子也醒了一半，眼见着少年过长的发丝中，露出一对儿金棕的带点黑边的狐狸耳朵，睡袍下摆还探出毛茸茸的尾巴尖在高天亮的小腿周边摇晃，像盛开在火山岩上的小白花。

“低潮期了?”金韩泉

“嗯，大概。” 高天亮点了点头，眼神躲闪着，伸出手，捏着的拳头举在空中，仿佛手心里藏着大宝藏。

”喏，赏你个好东西。”

金韩泉看着孩子气的行为，有些好笑，揉了揉高天亮的头。虽然心里被耍的念头占了六成，金韩泉还是宠小孩地把手掌放在高天亮的拳头下。

一颗有些硬的大白兔奶糖，落在了金韩泉的掌心。

“你上次给我的，扔在包里一直没吃，应该……还没坏。” 高天亮近乎嘟囔地低语，狐狸耳朵支楞着抖了抖。

“拿我的东西，送给我? cnm。”虽然这样说着，金韩泉还是没有还回去，卷开了一点包装纸，似乎想到了什么又绕回去，“算了，我刷牙了……尾巴能收吗?”

胆大妄为的小狐狸毫不掩饰地对着他的猎物撩拨， 毛蓬蓬的尾巴率先探入浴衣边缘，从脚踝色气地蹭到腘窝，来来回回像抚摸心爱的玩具。金韩泉的浴袍已经已经被撩开了，露出了一点沉寂的山峦，左边大腿上的内裤边已经被坏心眼的尾巴推上了一公分，白色的尾巴尖探入了一点，被弹性的松紧带压扁了，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤若有似无地受到狐狸毛的照顾，酥酥麻麻。这一块区域都热起来，顺着尾巴传回到高天亮的身上。金韩泉喉咙发紧，喉结上下动了动，默许了小狐狸点火的行为，反正最后这把柴都会烧到狐狸身上，连皮带肉地被吃抹干净。

“收不了，哥哥帮我收。” 

高天亮见金韩泉把奶糖放入浴衣胸口的口袋里， “啧”了一声，像是反悔了似的，两支修长的手指探入口袋，隔着绵软的浴衣，拧了一把金韩泉的乳尖，才夹着奶糖出来，惹得金韩泉瑟缩了一下。

卷开了包装纸，裹糖的糯米纸四分五裂，一端的奶糖有些粘住了纸。高天亮毫不在意地把糖丢进嘴里，没等金韩泉反应过来，就楼了上去，勾着他的脖子，口腔呼出的热气带着一点奶香，“不吃就没了。”

熊这种生物虽然看起来是极富攻击性的食肉动物，实际上极其杂食，对野蜂蜜更是情有独钟。金韩泉状态不好的时候，总会不自觉地需要一点甜，糖是最轻便的一种。”会让我心情变好，这样。“

那一次，高天亮就像以往发生过地一样，习惯性地抱着头蹲在地上，金韩泉的脚边，缩成小小的一团。宽阔舞台背后的通道很窄，主持人的声音激情澎湃地传来，伴随着观众断断续续的呼声。 

“小天，蹲下了，他生气了，要C了。” 

“别说废话嗷，下一把中路C。“ 高天亮蹲着，仰着头看他晃来晃去的队友们，没有人是不紧张的。

“中路是个混子，靠混子是赢不了的比赛的。上路也是个混子，下路也是个混子，打野爸爸带我们赢。”

"给打野爸爸糖，爸爸带我们赢。" 金韩泉的口袋像魔术师的帽子，他变戏法地黑色队服的口袋里掏出一颗大白兔奶糖，糖纸上的兔子也蹲着，毛茸茸的后腿看起来肥美极了。

“不想吃糖，想吃兔肉~~”

“让我们欢迎FunPlus——” 

主持人已经念出了战队的名字，工作人员催促他们上台，高天亮从地上弹了起来，拍拍衣摆上不存在的灰尘，把金韩泉准备重新收进口袋的奶糖又抢了过来。

“西八，不是不吃吗？”

“有总比没有强，走了，去场上吃肉，干他小兔崽子。”

“兔崽子？什么意思？“

"林炜翔是个小兔崽子，你懂了吧？听不懂，我也没有办法了。“

揣在口袋里的糖，又在赶去采访的路上随手丢进了包里，这会儿兜兜转转终于还是进了高天亮的嘴。

他圈着金韩泉的脖子，仰着头，吻上了上去。奶糖的甜腻从高天亮的舌尖传到了金韩泉的口腔里，狐狸勾起的舌头灵巧地舔舐着每一个角落。狐狸的尖牙将奶糖咬碎了，乳白的碎片在试探吮吸中分解成甘露顺着食管流淌，混合着彼此的唾液。

“哥哥，好吃吗？” 赤狐金黄的眼睛，在夜里闪着妖冶的光，是荒芜野地间的荧华，是萧疏古寺里的幽火，是人间极乐处的魅惑，白日里细长的瞳孔放大成不见底的深渊。

“糖不错，回国让梁超再帮我买点。” 金韩泉舔了舔嘴唇，还留着一点淡淡的奶味。强壮的手臂圈着小狐狸的腰没有放，小狐狸的眼睛很漂亮，看得金韩泉有些迷醉，但他什么都没有做。

“傻逼……”，小狐狸的耳朵耷拉下来，连勾在金韩泉大腿上的狐狸尾巴都松了力气。年轻的狐狸精，勾引失败。

“宝贝，你在骂谁？”金韩泉捏了捏小狐狸腰上没几两的软肉以示警告。

“……对不起，白天不该那么说。我没针对你。”小狐狸的声如细丝，摸了摸鼻子，把眼镜推了上去，低下的脑袋刚好靠在金韩泉的肩膀上，刚好挡住了脸上混合着尴尬和羞涩的表情。

金韩泉没由来地有些好笑，绷紧了几天的情绪，像充足了气的气球，被小狐狸委屈的表情一戳，突然就全都放跑了，小孩子示弱的方式真是别扭极了。“我没生气，是我打的不够好……”

小狐狸的手捂住了金韩泉的嘴，把几日来反反复复叨念的抱歉全部按了下去，狐狸眼睛眯起来，“道歉的话就不用还回来了。吃完了我的糖，给你沾点强者的运气。”

“……糖是我的，而且大部分的都是你吃的。”金韩泉心情松快了不少。

“那你来吃我啊，傻逼。” 高天亮毫不掩饰自己的目的，做了充足准备的小狐狸一把拉开了金韩泉的浴衣系带，身体紧贴上去，金韩泉的体温很高，在马德里的秋夜，像温暖的刚刚燃起的篝火，要靠的足够近才能感觉到。

高天亮咬上了金韩泉的乳尖，小狐狸的尖牙轻轻地磕褐色小肉球上，湿润的舌头打着圈舔过乳晕。锐利的牙控制好了力道，不轻不重刚刚戳得金韩泉欲血贲张。

“没带东西，宝贝，别闹了。”金韩泉被咬得有些酥痒，小腹绷紧，有些欲望渐渐苏醒过来。想到不算长的放风时间，也不敢伤到高天亮，忍着，推了一下小狐狸。

"酒店最不缺就是什么，知道吗？"高天亮坏笑起来，勾起的嘴角确实是个狐狸精，“抱。”

金韩泉伸出手，把跳上来的小狐狸牢牢地抱在怀里，细瘦的腿圈着他的腰。“哥哥，草我。”小狐狸不怕死地叼着金韩泉的耳朵，煽风点火的热气吹得金韩泉在心里把忍耐的防线一拳砸个稀碎。

妈的，明天要蹲着打游戏也是高天亮自找的。

小狐狸被压在床上的时候被子甚至还是热的。金韩泉摸着小狐狸的耳朵，张口主动吻了上去，含住了小狐狸喘息中没有收回的小舌头，像品尝口味讨喜的软糖。一边热吻，一边扒开小狐狸的衣服。在睡袍下面是真空裸露的小狐狸，可怜兮兮的性器半硬着，被剥了壳的蚌只剩下白嫩的软肉。

“西八，你是真的欠干。”

常年打游戏的手指带着一层薄薄的茧，有些粗糙的指腹磨过敏感的性器，金韩泉熟练地揉搓着，手指轻轻抚过冠状沟，在顶上打了一小圈，然后上下套弄起来。另一只手顺着光滑蓬松的狐狸尾巴，一直摸到尾椎骨，一点比不前面的刺激小，前后夹击的快感刺激得小狐狸立刻反射性地抽吸了一口气，晶亮的眼睛染上朦胧的陶醉，把舒服的意思诚实地反馈给金韩泉。指尖顺着股沟摸到了后穴粘腻的液体，穴口的软肉瑟缩着，裹上金韩泉的手指毫不费劲。

“我做好扩张了。” 高天亮用手臂挡住了上半张脸，露出的嘴唇喘息着，舌头伸出了一点，拆了丝带的诱人礼物，等待着领取者的鉴赏把玩。

金韩泉不由自主地脑补出了刚洗完澡的高天亮，擦得半干的头发乱蓬蓬的，趴在镜子前伸手玩弄自己的屁股，摸出一点感觉，然后在手指上挤了一点润滑油，探入干涸了近一个月的后庭。皱着眉头克服重新开拓的酸胀，这个姿势不太顺利，就坐到马桶上，叉开自己的腿成M形，然后一边安慰硬起来的小家伙，一边不太熟练地寻找前列腺。如果运气好，在食指第二指节弯曲的附近，小狐狸就能找到让他快乐的那一点。他会把自己玩的浑身泛红，后庭足够松软了，但还不足以高潮。他草草套上睡袍，看一眼镜子，没有把他已经乱七八糟的身体状况露出来，捏着包里掏出来有点硬的大白兔奶糖，心虚地拉开门，跑过来。

“进来，快点。”高天亮的声音在气息之间流淌，他掰开自己的臀瓣，后穴收缩着，夹着金韩泉探入一点的手指。

“东西在哪？”金韩泉当然不会任由高天亮耍性子，该做的措施一点不能少。

“那边。”

在这种时候男人的动作总是很快，纸壳和包装袋飞快扯掉了，塑胶套裹住炙硬的肉柱，抵在高天亮微张的肛口上。金韩泉扶着高天亮的腰肢，缓缓插了进去一点龟头，尽管做了扩张，小孩还没那么彻底掌握这门技术，后穴紧紧地咬住了金韩泉的性器。他没有着急冲撞，抚弄着高天亮的狐狸尾巴，然后一手捉着尾巴拂过高天亮的下颌、锁骨和乳尖，“宝贝，放松。”被自己的尾巴玩弄着身体，高天亮既羞耻又舒爽，哼哼唧唧地叫着“哥哥，不够”，晕乎乎地挺着身体送到金韩泉的嘴边。

金韩泉亲吻吮吸着高天亮修长的脖子，感受到小狐狸被爱抚地更加进入状态，慢慢顶了进去，没入大半，又徐徐退出，软肉适应了尺寸，很快吞吐起来，肉穴爽滑的液体因为摩擦发出嗤嗤的微弱的声音。渐响的前奏是情欲之夜的序曲。

金韩泉继而加快了拉弓的速度，肉体撞击的声音回荡在下小的房间，抽出、插入、抽出、插入，每一次都整根没入，狠狠碾过小狐狸的轻微突起。小狐狸爽得蜷起了脚趾，嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，又怕担心酒店的隔音，压着嗓子倒不如平时骂队友来得响亮。饶是如此，也别具风情，惹得金韩泉更想好好欺负小狐狸了。

“转过去。“ 金韩泉抽出性器。小狐狸不满地发出空虚的呻吟，湿漉漉的眼睛是涤荡后的琥珀，汗湿的狐狸耳朵一抖一抖地可怜样。顺着大手的力量，高天亮翻了过去，脸埋在满是金韩泉气味的枕头里。他的屁股被抬高了，以兽类最常用的交配姿势，金韩泉掰开臀肉，再次猛然深入。这个姿势是最有利于进攻的，肉柱开疆扩土，攻城略地，一下子顶到了最深处，囊袋狠狠地撞了上去，发出啪啪的声响，打在小狐狸的会阴上。巨大的性器把直肠填得满满当当，突起的筋络隔着透明薄膜也面目可怖。

小狐狸爽的合不上嘴，前端的阴茎也被大手照顾到，铃口分泌的液体使柱身湿滑，套弄得和后庭顶弄得同步起来。他抓着枕套，布料被揉乱了，狐狸尾巴随着耸动的频率有一下没一下的扫着金韩泉的腰际和大腿。

“想射吗？”

“想…哈，嗯，快一点，让我射。”

“叫爸爸？”

“操你妈。”

金韩泉捏住了高天亮的小兄弟，堵住了口让他想射又射不了，顶着腰全力往高天亮的前列腺上撞了几下。电流般的强烈快感把小狐狸的每一根毛都刺激地炸起来，从尾椎节节攀升到大脑里，热量几乎要把小狐狸烤干了。他投降了，谁会和快乐过不去，床上的话都不值一提。

“上路爸爸，金贡，给我。”

“给你。”金韩泉松了手，又横冲猛撞地抚慰了小狐狸几十下。小狐狸臀部夹紧了，一阵阵抽搐，射出一股股浓稠的精液，打湿了床单。金韩泉也消了漫漫长夜的心思，存着第二天训练的体力，在绞紧的软肉包裹中，一同达到了高潮，乳白的液体冲到薄膜上，像海浪撞上崖壁。

爽过的小狐狸彻底放飞自我，安逸地蜷缩起来，变成一团火红的狐狸团子，彻底赖在金韩泉的床上。

“明天能恢复正常吗？” 金韩泉手法熟练地挠着小狐狸的肚皮，指甲修剪整齐的手指按得恰到好处，把浑身犯懒的小狐狸捏地发出呼噜呼噜地低吟。

“嗯，能……其实本来就没事。”小狐狸黑色的小爪子抱着金韩泉的手，昏昏欲睡的脑袋靠在手掌上，“甜品好吃吗？四强多补点塔下兵。”

“哼哼。”金韩泉用力拍拍小狐狸脑袋，躺了下来，也化出了原型，油亮的黑毛看起来就暖融融的。“要不要过来？”厚实的足垫拍了拍柔软的腹部。

小狐狸眯着眼睛，斜了熊先生一眼，翻滚了两下，挪进了温暖的怀里。爪子被熊掌有一下没一下地揉捏着，小狐狸打了个大大的哈欠很快合上了眼。熊先生亲吻了一下小狐狸的头顶，那些辗转反侧的烦恼暂时也没有力气去想了，反正，努力吧。

今天的甜点，确实很甜。

**Author's Note:**

> *亚洲黑熊：头圆，耳大，眼小，体毛黑亮而长，下颏白色，足垫厚实，身体粗壮。杂食性动物，会挖掘蚁窝和蜂巢。
> 
> *赤狐：背面棕红色，腹部及尾尖白色，白色，耳背面黑色，四肢外侧黑色条纹延伸至足面。性狡猾，行动敏捷，常以戏耍的方式麻痹猎物。
> 
> *金韩泉生日快乐！！！（超大声）


End file.
